gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wisdom of The Mother
In this book found in The Seven Pointed Star is recounted the mercy that The Mother did give to Hugor and his people. Contents Chapter 1 What is Mercy (I) (.I) And so did The Mother descend and make Herself known unto Hugor that She might teach Him mercy, and so quell the mutterings of his people. (.II) And so The Mother did lift Hugor up into a cloud, and took him unto a marketplace. (.III) There She showed unto him a peasant stealing bread from a stall. (.IV) "Tell Me my son, what is the punishment due this peasant?" (.V) And Hugor did say as The Father had taught him, (.VI) "The sin of lying, tricking, misleading, and petty thievery. (.VII) Any who do so in their wisdom are accursed, and deserve to be humiliated publicly, forced to do penance, and made to repay their victim in some way." (.VIII) And The Mother did open Hugor's eyes unto the state of the peasant, of his emaciated form, and the similar forms of his family. (.IX) "Tell me My son, have these folk stolen with the desire to harm the merchant?" (.X) And Hugor did shake his head, and The Mother seeing this did say, (.XI) "Then punish the thief as is just, but force the Merchant to give him food to feed his family. (.XII) For he was driven out of need, and did not do this in his wisdom. (.XIII) And The Mother did raise Her hand, and to the man was granted food. (II) (.I) And so didst Hugor say unto The Mother, (.II) "Teach me more of Mercy my Mother, that I may rule my people as befits a ruler." (.III) The Mother then did take Hugor to a city, wherein the people where at strife, committing violence against each other. (.IV) "Tell me my son, what sin have these men committed, and what is its punishment?" (.V) Hugor thought for a moment, (.VI) "The crime is that of violence, wroth, and murder. To each is reserved an equal to what he gave, unto the death." (.VII) Then the Mother did show Hugor a small babe lying in the alley. (.VIII) "This babe was stolen from its mother, this violence you see is the actions of just men to rescue it. (.IX) Let them be absolved, their sins washed clean. (.X) And unto those wicked against them gift the burden of full sin and guilt. (.XI) For these just men do violence not of their Wisdom, but of their love and mercy." (III) (.I) The Mother did nod, and brought Hugor unto the plains, showing him the same pack of wolves as he had been shown by the Father, (.II) "Remind me my son. What were the crimes of these wolves?" (.III) Hugor thought for a moment, (.IV) "The crime was that of betraying and slaying one's liege. (.V) The Punishment of such is death." (.VI) Then the Mother did reveal unto him the events of the past, of the abominous sins and havoks wreaked by the leader upon his people. (.VII) "See my son the sins of this wolf. For every leader may burden his soul too much in darkness, that it must be purged, (.VIII) thus granting unto his folk the just cause of misrule. (.IX) Unto these folk do we lessen the punishments of sin , that death be avoided. (.X) For they act not in their wisdom, but in the desire of the betterment of themselves and their folk from sin." (IV) (.I) The Mother then did take Hugor into a home, and showed unto him a wife holding a bloddied knife. (.II) Before her lay the body of her husband. (.III) "Tell me my son, what is the crime committed by her?" (.IV) Hugor did think for a moment, (.V) "The crime of kinslaying, its punishment is death." (.VI) Then the Mother did show unto Hugor the bruises on the woman's arms and the bandages about her ribs. (.VII) "See here what has driven her to such an act. (.VIII) It is deemed just in the eyes of the Seven as necessary for her salvation. (.IX) To her and her like to do we absolve the punishment of this sin, and grant unto them special graces. (.X) For they act not in their wisdom, but in defense of their souls and their lives." (V) (.I) ''Then did the Mother bring unto a man whose soul was lost to darkness and who was spewing blasphemies against the Seven. (.II) "Tell me my son, what is the crime this man commits?" (.III) Hugor did think for a moment, (.IV) "The crime of heresy and blasphemy, for which the punishment is automatic death." (.V) Hugor then did move to strike the men, but the Mother stopped him with an outheld hand. (.VI) "My son, unto such death is not to be given, (.VII) lest they continually refuse and fight against the Our will and that of Our Church after learning well from our servants. (.VIII) Unto them send missionaries, to convert their ways. (.IX) The punishment of death we abrogate to those who fight not the power of the Seven." '' Category:Books Category:Faith Category:Seven pointed star